


Gagne la

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [149]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Basically Jürgen is sweet and Niko is my desesperate prince, Champions League, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jürgen voulait faire le maximum possible pour mettre un sourire sur les lèvres de Niko.





	Gagne la

**Author's Note:**

> faites que l'Eintracht gagne jeudi pleaseeee

Gagne la

 

Jürgen sourit doucement en sentant les rayons du soleil éclairer son visage, leur douce chaleur caressant sa peau. Ça serait une bonne journée.  Munich était une belle ville en cette période de l’année, le soleil séduisait les cœurs et les corps, la brise était fraîche mais agréable, et malgré tout, la satisfaction de la victoire avait vraiment réjouie son esprit. Mais bon, il n’en parlerait pas longtemps, pas avec Niko dormant paisiblement à côté. C’était surprenant, même pour lui, mais l’autre homme et lui s’étaient rapprochés après le match aller, et ils se retrouvaient dans le même lit après le match retour. Bien évidemment, ce genre d’occasion était rare pour se retrouver ainsi, mais Jürgen savait en profiter, le plus jeune n’avait pas rechigné à le rejoindre (malgré le résultat), et il avait fait en sorte qu’eux deux soient enthousiasmé par ce moment intime. Alors maintenant, Jürgen s’était réveillé sans stress grâce à la lumière du jour, Niko toujours dans ses bras et fermement accroché à lui, le garçon était déçu et c’était normal, alors il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas aggraver sa douleur, il était loin d’être ce genre d’entraîneur (il n’était pas José). Niko respirait doucement contre sa poitrine, son torse se soulevant dans un rythme précis, Jürgen aimait le regarder et il n’avait pas honte de le dire, le plus jeune était un pure délice pour ses yeux. Il ne s’était juste pas attendu à croiser son regard aussitôt dans la journée.

 

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Niko lui demanda en se frottant un œil, ses cheveux lui retombant sur le front

« Sept heures et demi. On peut encore profiter pendant une heure. » Jürgen lui répondit en parcourant une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, Niko soufflant du nez en remontant la couverture sur lui

« Merci… »

« Il y a un problème _Schatz_  ? » Jürgen serra Niko contre lui, c’était hors de question qu’il le laisse se noyer dans un quelconque mal-être

« Ce n’est rien… Juste de la fatigue, pas besoin de s’en inquiéter. »

« Niko… Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Jürgen, ton équipe a gagné, la mienne a perdu, ça ne va pas plus loin. »

« Niko, ça va plus loin. Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça ? Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi je n’aurais pas joué ce match, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose à part être présent. Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça Niko s’il te plaît, je ne veux pas te faire de mal non plus, qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? » Jürgen le confronta en prenant ses joues entre ses mains, il ne voulait vraiment pas le voir triste

« Jürgen… Je ne sais pas, laisse-moi un peu de temps, on le savait de toutes façons, on s’était préparés, je dois juste assumer maintenant, Uli et Kalle ne vont pas me faire de cadeau et je les comprends, j’ai été pitoyable hier, il faut que je sois meilleur, ça ne va vraiment pas plus loin. »

« Je suis persuadé que tu vas réussir après, tu dois le faire ! »

« J’essayerai… »

 

Jürgen ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre, Niko semblait vraiment ancré dans son désespoir maladif, il ne pouvait que lui donner du temps pour faire passer la pilule, il n’avait pas d’autres solutions, ça irait sûrement mieux avec le temps… Du moins, il l’espérait. Niko resta dans ses bras sans faire plus, lui chuchotant parfois qu’il devait gagner la Ligue des Champions maintenant, Jürgen lui répondant qu’il le ferait pour lui. Il ferait toujours de son mieux pour lui.

 

Fin


End file.
